


Your Girlfriend Told Us You Were Free Use Today

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Ambushed, CONSENTING - Freeform, Face Sitting, Gentle Fdom, Groping, Handholding, Multi, On an Elevator, Used, approved, blowjob, cockriding, fff4m, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:33:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28179159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 8
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	Your Girlfriend Told Us You Were Free Use Today

[FFF4M] Your Girlfriend Told Us You Were Free Use Today [Gentle Fdom] [Ambushed] in [Public] [On an Elevator] and [Used] but [Approved] and [Consenting] [Blowjob] [Face Sitting] x 2 [Cockriding] [Groping] and a little [Handholding]

Please feel free to adapt, redact, modify, or interpret my scripts any way you choose. I consider myself your collaborator, and I am grateful for your efforts.

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Emphasis noted by *asterisks* / (notes like emotion or speech) / [Sound FX or Other Noises. Optional]

The names are literally to help me to remember which friend has which personality. Please feel free to change them to whatever you prefer, including your performing names. 

Melanie - Mom Friend. Kind and nurturing domme.  
Sophy - Strong Friend. Firm and direct domme.  
Fiona - Flirty Friend. Suggestive and teasing domme.

[Elevator Ding - Doors Open]

M - And then we went out for coffee and…oh! Look who it is!

S - We were just talking about your girlfriend. 

F - Hey, stud. Fancy meeting you here.

[Elevator Doors Close]

M - You remember us, right? You know, we’ve only met once or twice so maybe we should remind you. I’m Melanie.

S - I’m Sophy.

F - And I’m Fiona. But you remembered us, right? As if you could forget your girlfriend’s hot friends.

M - Oh, Fiona, you’re awful. [Giggles] But you do find us attractive, right?

S - It’s okay to answer. Your girl said we could. So don’t worry.

F - Oh, he’s blushing. And look at his pants! He *does* like us. [Sultry Giggle]

M - Don’t be embarrassed. Although you *are* quite adorable when you’re shy. We’re always telling her that, you know. 

S - We talk about everything. She’s told us allll about what you two get up to in private. What kind of relationship you have. How you like it when she gets all bossy.

F - Mmm…some of us may have mentioned how jealous we were. It’s tough to find a Good Boy like you. You’re quite the catch. Oh, hey, Melanie, don’t forget to stop the car. We wouldn’t want to be interrupted.

[Brief buzz and elevator noises stop if you’re using them]

M - Oh, don’t worry, darling. Everything is fine. Just relax.

S - Yeah. You know what’s going on, don’t you? You’re breathing faster. Getting more excited. This is precisely what you discussed with your girlfriend, isn’t it?

F - Mmhmm…you told her that you had a naughty fantasy, and she wouldn’t let you cum until you told her what it was. And lo and behold what you really wanted was to be made free use for a day. You wanted a bunch of hot dommes to do whatever they wanted to you, naughty boy. 

M - You’ve been such a good boy for her that she decided that you deserved a gift. So, she talked to us about it. And we agreed, it was an excellent idea. We’re all available right now.

S - And we think you’re cute. So we agreed to participate. Now, we’re gonna do what we want with you.

M - Sophy, don’t scare him! (To the listener) She doesn’t mean it like that. We’re not here to make you uncomfortable.

S - Relax, I’m not threatening him. He’s really straining at his pants. [Low laugh]

F - What Melanie said is essential, though. Since you never really agreed to everything in advance, you can tell us to stop at any time, and we will. Your girlfriend made sure that we knew that you had to be safe and protected. So relax and enjoy, and if things get too intense, tell us, and we’ll stop right away, all right?

S - On the other hand, if you like it, you still have to do what we say. You’re ours, at least until we all get off this elevator. And right now, I’m a little frustrated. I think that you should do something about that since it’s your fault. Don’t you agree?

M - Mmm. I know you’re eager to please, aren’t you? Here. Let me help you. I’ll just unbutton your shirt.

F - And I’ll undo your belt…and fly…[zipper noise]…Oh my. Look at that little beast.

S - Little might be the wrong word. He looks hungry. He’s drooling a little, even. [Soft laughter]

M - Well, if you really need to cum, you’d better show us a good time, don’t you think. Here, let me help you lay down. Yes, right here in the elevator. No one’s coming, don’t worry.

S - You should go first, Melanie. He’s got a thing for Mommies after all. Remember, little one, you have to get all of us off before you’re allowed to cum. And we get to choose how. Understood? Good.

M - Oh, wait. I almost forgot. We need to get an audio recording of this so your girlfriend can listen later. That was part of her requirements. She wants to hear what a good boy you were for us. [Giggle, followed by recording beep]

F - Maybe I’m bad, but I want to torment him a little bit…[giggle] So, I’m going to take you in my mouth, and make you feel soooo good…

[BJ noises start here]

M - Hmm…this won’t do. Your poor little tongue has nothing to do at all! Well, fortunately, I’m not wearing any panties at all. Let me just straddle that pretty face of yours and…[moans]

[M is riding his face here. Add moans, etc.]

S - Here, put your hand on my tits. That’s a good boy…you can do two things at once.

F - Fuck, his cock tastes so fucking good. And he’s so hard! Where can I get a boy like this?

M - Oh god, that’s it, baby boy. You’re not gonna just sit there, are you? That’s it, use your clever…little…tongue…

S - Look at him go! I’ve never seen Melanie get so turned on so fast. Your girlfriend is a *very* lucky woman. [Laughs] Mmm…don’t stop groping me. I like it.

M - We’re…all…fortunate today, aren’t we?

F - She’s such a good friend for letting us use her precious boy like this. God. I could suck this dick forever. 

S - You better not. He’s not allowed to cum yet!

F - Just a little more, until Mel comes.

M - I’m close…darling…keep going…use that tongue. Oh…oh…oh yes! 

[M improv to orgasm]

[BJ Noises end here]

S - You did an excellent job. She’s really panting. Nice work. But you’re not done yet. Scoot over, Fiona, you’ve had enough of his cock. I want it inside me so bad.

F - That’s fine. I’ll see if his tongue still has any energy left. [Giggle]

[F is riding his face, and S is riding his cock now. F moans and whimpers while S moans and grunts a little bit. She’s more forceful.]

S - Now, I know my pussy’s pretty great, but you better not cum just as soon as you’re inside me! Let me just straddle you and…[deep moan]

M - [laughs] It seems like you’re the one close to cumming. 

S - S-shut up. (Quieter) Fuck you’ve got a good cock, Little One.

F - Oh god, that tongue. I kind of [moans] want to take him home.

M - Now, now we have to return him in good shape later. 

S - I’m going to ride every drop [moans] out of him [moans] and his fucking amazing cock.

F - Aww, look at him! He’s trying so hard not to cum! [Moans] Keep that up. Right there! That’s the spot.

M - How adorable! You’re doing so well for us. Keep going. Here, hold my hand if it will help.

S - D…don’t cum yet! I’m so close. So close…you’re so good…yeah, thrust up inside of me…do it, Little One!

F - Oh my god, you’re grabbing my ass so right and going so deep with that tongue! I’m losing control!

S - Fuck, fuck, fuck, I’m coming! 

M - You can cum now, beautiful boy!

[F and S Improv to Orgasms Together]

M - Oh, my! What a mess you’ve made! Such a good boy to hold all that lovely cum in for so long.

S - F-fuck. He really filled me up, didn’t he? But not before we told him to. Good job, little one. 

F - I’m..I’m a little worn out. Phew. Oh, hee hee, look at his face. He’s glistening with our juices, Melanie.

M - You look quite handsome like this, but we do need to clean you up before we let you go. 

F - Here, let me take a picture. [Camera click] There, now your girlfriend can see how well you pleased us and came for us.

S - Let me help you with your pants…

M - I can clean up his face…

F - And then we can all help him stand up. Feeling better now, hmm? [Giggle]

M - I’ll just start the elevator again.

[Ding and elevator doors open]

M - You take care and have a good rest of your day, all right?

S - We’ll see you later…

F - But not *too* much later…[all laugh]


End file.
